Regreso a casa
by lalocadekya
Summary: Echizen Ryoga esta de regreso, Ryoma no penso que diferente seria todo estando el cerca, para todos los que desearian verle mas.. aqui les va.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: Tormentosa llegada **_

_**"Proxima Bajada a 5 minutos..." -La voz de quien parecia ser el encargado del tren le hizo despertar levemente, estiro sus brazos y dio un fuerte bostezo. Valla que era increible pensar que se hallaba en ese sitio ya, froto sus ojos y sonrio- No hay duda he regresado para quedarme un buen tiempo...- Dijo el joven que se ponia e pie de un brinco ante la mirada algo confusa de la gente del tren. **_

_**Las muchachas cercanas sonrieron, no habia duda qeu se trataba de un muchacho simpatico, deportivo por lo que se podia ver por el buzo que traia y sin duda tenista por la raqueta que sobresalia de su maletin de deportes. **_

_**El tren se detuvo levemente, lo cual indicaba el arrivo al lugar deseado de muchos-Por fin... -Dijo el chico saliendo de prisa del vagon olvidando por completo el maleton, los demas ocupantes del vagon se miraron interrogantes, a la vez que una de las jovenes se adelantaba a tomar el maletin y a examinarlo a la vez que observaba a la salida del vagon. **_

_**-Echizen.. Ryoga... -Leyo ladeando la cabeza en el agarradero de la maleta. **_

_**-Ese.. es mi nombre señorita... -Dijo agitado el dueño que acababa de regresar al vagon, agitado y algo sonrojado- ...me suele pasar.. olvido las cosas... jeje... -Termino pasando el brazo derecho tras la cabeza frotandola algo nervioso. **_

_**-Valla que Kantou esta lleno de gente amable... -Sonrio caminando hacia las escaleras del subterraneo- ..De no ser asi seguro ya no tuviera raqueta ni ropa... Auchhh... -Se detuvo al chocar contra "algo" **_

_**-Cuidado... mocoso... -Dijo con voz despectiva un chico con uniforme escolar blanco y cabello platinado, y sin duda de una mirada bastante fria. **_

_**Echizen trago grueso- Go... gomen... "Valla tio.. seguro que es menor que yo y esas fachas dan miedo" **_

_**-Oye... -Aun le miraba, para sorpresa de Ryoga el sujeto se le acerco y le tomo por la chaqueta haciendole levantar y a la ve levanto el puño, parecia estar a punto de golpearle cuando se detuvo a observarle- ¿Echi..goya? (GoyaAlgo, Osea.. Echialgo...) **_

_**-E...Echizen.. si es lo que quieres decir...-Aclaro Ryoga **_

_**El sujeto sonrio- Parece ser que hass crecido enano...-Ryoga sonrio, no habia duda ese tipo conocia a su hermano- No deberias estar en Seishun Gakuen? **_

_**-Buena idea... Pero... -El sujeto que aun le miraba lo barria con la vista, si por alguna razon no lo habia estrellado era por algo que Ryoma habia hecho, y si dudaba que se tratase de Ryoma.. entonces estaba condenado. Intentando hacer la mejor imitacion de arrogancia que recordaba de su hermano ladeo la vista- Da igual... -Se sonrio a si mismo sonaba a Ryoma- ..prefiero llegar al entrenamiento del club... **_

_**El sujeto sonrio y le solto- Te llevare a Seigaku... no me gusta la competencia... **_

_**"Competencia" PEnso Ryoga"Este tipo le gusta vagar..." Se repitio siguiendole, no tardo en notar en que conforme avanzaban la mayoria de gente de instituto que le veia se le alejaba considerablemente. **_

_**-Casi me has pasado en estatura... -Ryoga observo al sujeto que caminaba delante de el- ...Deberias darle consejos a Dan... aun esta pequeño... **_

_**"Quien demonios es Dan" Si.. claro... - Dijo iitando de nuevo a su hermano, mientras el sujeto se detenia por algo en una especie de maquina expendedora, si las cosas iban bien se iria por su cuenta ni bien estuviesen frente a Seigaku, desde alli podria o bien hallar su casa... o bien molestar a Ryoma en la escuela sorprendiendole, pensandolo mejor era mucho mejor sorprender a todos no solo a Ryoma. **_

_**-Enano...-Ryoga volteo a tiempo para tomar una lata que llegaba volando por el aire- Es la unica vez qe te invitare algo.. asi que disfrutalo... **_

_**"veneno?" Gracias... -Dijo Ryoga notando que la mirada de su acompañante se posaba en el nuevamente **_

_**-Seishun esta adelante a tres cuadras... -Le dio la espalda- Me largo... **_

_**No era algo que se esperaba, pero estaba bien, despues de todo preferia seguir solo. Ya se habia dado la vuelta cuando una voz le distrajo. **_

_**-Akutsu? -Ryoga volteo, era un chico de cabellera castaña que vestia un uniforme oscuro de instituto. **_

_**-Kawamura... -Dijo con desgano el chico- Como sea ya me retiro... **_

_**-Pero... acabo de verte y ya te vas...-Replico el chico, pero Akutsu le resto importancia a sus palabras y siguio dandoles la espalda. Sin poder hacer nada con el chcio que ya se alejaba Kawamura detuvo su mirada en el que estaba aun en el lugar. **_

_**-¿Que tal? -Saludo Ryoga, deinmediato recordo al chico de la raqueta poderosa del cruzero. **_

_**Kawamura le observo de pies a cabeza- Ryo..ma? **_

_**"Tanto nos parecemos?"-Se dijo el chico en la mente casi cayendo al suelo **_

_**-Ia... Ryoga... Echizen Ryoga... -Dijo ahora algo entusiasmado- No me equivoco verdad? **_

_**Ryoga sonrio- Asi es... Echizen Ryoga para servirte...- Aumento apuntandose con el pulgar y ensanchandose en pecho. **_

_**-Pero... Ryoma no nos dijo que su hermano habia regresado... -Comentaba el de la raqueta poderosa mientras caminaba al lado del chico. **_

_**-Bueno es que el no lo sabe.. acabo de llegar apenas... y ese chico me trajo hasta aqui pensando que era Ryoma.. **_

_**-Akutsu no es malo... solo que tiene un genio un poco... extraño... **_

_**-Ya veo... Bien Kawamura-kun... aqui nos separamos...-No habi duda que la caminata habia sido amena despues de todo ya estaban en la puerta de la escuela y era mejor partir hacia donde debia de ir. **_

_**Vio al chico ingresar a la escuela, le habai pedido que si veia a Ryoma mantuviese en secreto su visita, se dispuso a caminar hacia donde sabia estaba su casa, se detuvo a ver un anuncio de la pared de la escuela sonrio arrugandole y guardandole en el bolsillo, luego solo camino y camino. **_

_**Por fin frente a una puerta de madera, sabia que el templo era la fachada de su padre apra ocultarse de los perseguidores de su pasado. Estaba cerrada, pero seguro no con llave, en sus bolsillos rebusco esa llave antigua que no sabia por que razon en tantos años se habia negado a deshechar, ahora tenia un otivo... -Como magia... -dijo cuando la puerta se abrio dejandole entrar como soi fuese un miembro normal de la casa. **_

_**No habia nadie en la parte de la cocina ni de la sala de la casa,el espacio que normalmente Najiro usaba para descanzar estaba tambien vacio, dejo caer levemente el maletin deportivo y se sento en ese lugar, el aire se sentia fresco, podia mantenerse alli un buen rato. **_

_**CRASH- Vidrio?... no, porcelana rompiendose fue lo que comprovo al voltear y observar a una mujer que le miraba con los ojos abiertos sin creer su vision y sin importarle que su vajilla se hallase en el suelo hecha añicos. **_

_**-Ryo... Ryo.. Ryoga... -Decia la mujer señalandole algo temblorosa, el nombrado se puso en pie de un un brinco. **_

_**-A... esto.. pues Si.. soy yo... **_

_**De golpe en la espalda de Ryoga aparecio lo que era una sensacion de amenaza, algo lo punzaba- Muy bien Shonnen.. te equivocaste de Casa... **_

_**-Nanjiro...-Decia la mujer aun no pudendo articular palabras- Es.. es.. **_

_**-Ya lo se.. Rinko... un ladron... **_

_**-Ladron? -Dijo Ryoga tratando de voltear. **_

_**-Quieto... Que de esta no saldras bien librado... **_

_**-Nanjiro... -Intervino de nuevo la mujer- Es.. es Ryoga... **_

_**-Ryoga? **_

_**-¿Que tal samurai? -Saludo aun sin voltear a ver a su padre, el solo tono del saludo le era conocido, bajo el "arma" de la espalda de Ryoga con lo que este pudo voltear a ver a la cara a Nanjiro. **_

_**-Ryo..ga... En verdad... eres tu... **_

_**-Esto... Sorpresa... -Nanjiro parecia conmocionado no sabia si reprenderle o abrazarle, pero rinko parecia haber resuelto eso antes que el y se le lanzo en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. **_

_**-Ryoga.. pero como has estado... no sabes como te hemos hechado de menos, por que te fuiste, por que no llamaste... o escribiste... **_

_**-A bueno yo... **_

_**-Estas bien... has viajado mucho, has dormido lo suficiente, estas bien desalud... **_

_**-Pues... **_

_**-Rinko... no lo asfixies... -Corto Nanjiro con un tono serio, con lo que Rinko se alejo un poco de Ryoga, oir a su marido con ese tono era algo tan unico como ver nevar en verano. **_

_**-He regresado... padre...-Dijo el chico tratando de igualar la frialdad con la que en ese momento era observado por su padre, pero no supo en que momento acabo en el suelo. **_

_**-Nanjiro!!! -Grito Rinko mientras Ryoga trataba de entender que habia pasado y frotaba su adolorida mejilla. **_

_**-Es lo minimo que debo darte...QUIEN CREES QUE SOMOS PARA QUE VENGAS CUANDO TE ACUERDAS QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA...EL UNICO RAZTRO DE QUE ESTABAS VIVO Y CON BIEN FUE QUE TU HERMANO NOS DIJO QUE TE VIO EN ESE CRUCERO...-Tomo aire, era notorio que queria calmarse- ...Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti... **_

_**Ese tono ya era diferente, aun asi sabia que tenia toda la razon del mundo en estar molesto. Sin levantar la vista ni la cabeza, giro en el suelo y se arrodillo, aunque habia vivido en america mucho tiempo recordaba las costumbres japonesas ipartidas por Nanjiro- Lo lamento padre... he sido el peor de los hijos...pero... pense que... aun tenia una familia aqui... **_

_**Pudo sentir una palma tibia en su espalda- Aun la tienes... hijo... -Dijo Nanjiro, haciendole levantar la mejilla, con lo cual tomo la cara empapada de lagrimas tanto del Samurai como de Rinko. **_


	2. Chapter 2

EN CASA

Lo siguiente del dia paso de manera muy lenta para el recien llegado, Rinko y Nanjiro querian saber todo acerca de la vida de su hijo en los ultimos años, la verdad que era bastante interesante y para Ryoga divertido el recordar varias de sus locuras...

-Es en serio...

-Pero.. Ryoga... -Rinko se oia preocupada mientras que Nanjiro reia- Como que te atoraste en ese casillero por un dia entero... espero que despues hallas ido al medico y pues...

-Tranquila... no paso nada ademas fue hace tiempo...

-Tadaima... -Se oyo la voz de Ryoma, quien paso al lado de Nanjiro, el cual le saludo como de costumbre "Que tal Shonen", Ryoma no contesto y paso al lado de Ryoga quien le saludo con la mano... Ryoma paso de largo y siguio por las escaleras.

Los presentes en la habitacion intercambiaron miradas, mas en nada se oyo el sonido veloz de los pies de Ryoma que bajaban de regreso por la escalera, parandose enfrente de Ryoga y señalandole con el dedo indice de la mano zurda- TUUUUUUU!!!! QUE.. QUE HACES AQUI!!

Ryoga sonrio, habia logrado su primer objetivo despues de todo- Estoy en casa... CHI-BI-SU-KE...-Era obvio que el pequeñin no caia en su sorpresa.

-Ryoma, esa no es manera de recibir a tu hermano, ¿No crees?

Ryoma teledirigio una mirada fulminante a su padre- Da igual... dijo dandose media vuelta.

-Espera Chibisuke...-Le detuvo Ryoga tomandole del hombro derecho, Ryoma trato de safarse- No seas asi solo quiero darte algo...-Agrego poniendo en la cabeza un gorro muy llamativo con los colores americanos-¿Que tal? ¿A que es bonito?

-Mada mada dane...

Nanjiro no pudo evitar reir-Bien shonen tachi.... ya que otra ves estamos juntos... es hora de librar algo el trabajo de Ryoma... ASi es...-Aumento al ver la cara del menor algo sonriente.

-¿A que se refieren? -Interrogo Ryoga

-Mientras Rinko trae la comida... -Sonrio el padre- Pues creo que ya que estan los dos en la casa se pueden repartir las obligaciones, no es asi?

-Ahhhh! -Ryoga dejo salir un suspiro- No tengo problemas con ello, pero...-Aumento con una cara algo preocupada que su padre y hermano notaron al intante, al darse cuenta de ello de inmediato la cambio- Espero que Ryoma no me heche todos los deberes a mi.. verdad?

No tardaron en almorzar, la verdad era que extrañaba la comida casera de su madre, al parecer el pequeñin no habia disminuido su apetito. Cuando acabaron el almuerzo Nanjiro le invito a jugar un partido en la cancha de la parte trasera, pero Ryoga se nego amablemente diciendo que el lavaria los servicios, sin embargo sabia que Nanjiro le espiaba esperando la oportunidad, seguro Ryoma le habia dicho de su partido en el crucero y conociendo a su padre queria una la paciencia de su padre se vio interrumpida por la curiosidad hacia sus revistas Echii, asi que Ryoga pudo escapar furtivamente sin que andie le detuviese.

Valla que Japon le traia bueno momentos a la cabeza, era mas tranquilo que New York o los Cruceros, se dejo caer en una banca del parque, podia ver a varios estudiantes caminando juntos, extrañabalos tiempos de la escuela, ojala los hubiese disfrutado mas.

-Ojala... -se dijo dando un respiro,habia recordado parte de la razon de su regreso, pero claro eso no le importaba ahora. Ahora se sentia vigilado, levanto la cabeza- Hey.. chibisuke... necesitas practicar tus seguimientos eres muy obvio...

Ryoma dio un brinco del arbol que daba sombra al lugar donde se habia sentado el mayor de los presentes avanzo hacia Ryoga y le señalo con la raqueta que llevaba encima- No se para que has regresado... pero, te derrotare en un partido Ryoga...

El mayor no pudo evitar reir- ¿Todo en tu mundo se arregla con Tennis? Ryoma no he venido a buscar revancha si es lo que crees... Solo quize estar con mi familia...

-Mentiroso...

-Es la verdad... Ya veo que en verdad no aprecias ni un poquito a tu hermano mayor...-No hubo respuesta por parte de Ryoma-Por cierto... chibisuke...

-No me llames asi...

-Bien.. Ryoma-kun...-Gruñido por parte de Ryoma- ...vale, vale.. Ryoma... por donde queda tu escuela?

-No esta lejos... Por alla....- Dijo señalando con la raqueta detras de su hermano- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-¿No tienes practicas de Tennis hoy?

-Los sempai tienen una prueba especial el dia de hoy, ya sabes el examen de calificacion nacional se llevara a cabo muy pronto y los llenan de simulacros...

-Ya veo, ese bendito examen...sabes que si no lo das podrias tener problemas, es obligatorio en todos lados...-Pensativo.

-Como sea igual me tengo que ir... una ves que acaben empezaremos el entrenamiento es por eso que fui a comer a casa...

-Te acompañare... -Ryoma le observo, la mirada de Ryoga estaba seria, algo tan raro como ver a su padre de la misma manera. Por ello no se nego.

Seigaku no estaba lejos, ni bien hubieron llegado al frontis de la escuela Ryoma noto que ya habian iniciado el entrenamiento.

SEIGAKU... FIGHT OH .. FIGHT OH... FIGHT OH!!

-Genial hermano... ahora seguro Tezuka-buchou me castigara...

-Entonces mejor anda a entrenar...Chibisuke...

Ryoma fruncio el ceño, pero prefirio no perder el tiempo discutiendo con su hermano y corrio hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Osoi.. osoi O-chibi!! -Exclamo Kikumaru al ver acercarse a Ryoma, Tezuka de inmediato le freno el paso.

-Buchou...yo...

-20 vueltas al campo Echizen....

-Tsk.. Pero.. Buchou...

-50 vueltas...

Mejor no decir nada y obedecer, la semana anterior Momo habia tenido que correr 200 vueltas por tratar de explicarle a Tezuka que Ryuuzaki-sensei le habia detenido.

-Tezuka no seas muy duro con el...

-Tu tambien quieres correr,Fuji?-Corto Tezuka

Syusuke abrio los ojos observando a Tezuka- Nunca esta de mas un poco mas de entrenamiento.

-Valla que las cosas estan tensas...-Kawamura se encontraba al lado de Oishi.

-Es por las clasificatorias internas, que hallan salido en el mismo cuadrante otra ves es muy tenso para ellos... ¿Que hay de ti Taka-san?

-He dejado de usar el Hadokyu por un tiempo despues del torneo, por ello me encuentro al maximo Oishi...-El de la raqueta poderosa bajo la cabeza-Pero... ¿Que hay de ti?

Oishi sabia que se referia a su lesion en la muñeca-Pues la verdad, no quiero ser un estorbo para el equipo en este momento, se que Eiji puede adaptarse a cualquiera que entre para ser su equipo, ademas es un buen jugador de Singles.

shhhhhh -Ambos dieron un brinco Kaoru acababa de aparecer detras de ellos- juntos hemos llegado... juntos debemos seguir...-Dijo antes de seguir corriendo.

-Valla que hasta Kaidoh esta emocionado...-Suspiro Oishi mirando su muñequera...

-Atencion todos...-Ryuuzaki acababa de llegar, TEzuka y Fuji detuvieron su discucion visual,Inui que estaba en busca de elementos apra su jugo por los jardines regreso al igual que Ryoma quien ya iba por su vuelta numero 25, Momoshiro dejo su sanwich de jamon a un lado y los demas se acercaron tan rapido como pudieron- Como saben pronto habra un torneo amistoso en Kantou, y los equipos mas sobresalientes estan invitados.. sin duda tambien nosotros.. por ello les pido que pongan especial empeño en los entrenamientos muchachos...

-SI !!- Dijeron al unisono todos.

-Demo nyah...-Las miradas se posaron en Eiji- ...El examen especial esta tan cerca...

-Eso es cierto... -Completo Fuji- Ese examen es muy dificil...

Ryoma, Momoshiro y KAidoh intercambiaban miradas, de era un hecho que agradecian ser menores que los demas en momentos como sempai se veian consternados, sin duda todos adoraban el Tennis pero tambien sabian que era su responsabilidad el quedar bien en ese examen.

-Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo Ryuuzaki-sensei... -Dijo TEzuka sonando muy seguro como de costumbre, y no tardo en recibir la respuesta de todos.

LA anciana se contento al verlos entrenar nuevamente, ese era el equipo que sabia era campeon no por sus victorias sino por sus comportamientos tanto dentro como fuera de las canchas. Sin mas se retiraba por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Ryuuzaki-Sensei -Le llamo un hombre, a quien Ryuuzaki reconocio como el director de la institucion educativa- Podria venir un segundo por favor...


	3. Chapter 3

MALDITOS EXAMENES

La anciana siguio al director por el pasillo- Parece ser que el equipo esta tan animado como de costumbre verdad-sensei?

-Asi es director... estan preparandose para la competencia y para los examanes especiales, son muy responsables en esos casos...

-Si de seguro los de años menores intentaran entrar al equipo titular aprovechando la oportunidad...¿Quien nos dice tal ves tenemos nuevos titulares?- Rio de manera poco agradable para Ryuuzaki.

-De cualquier manera...-Se detuvo frente a la puerta que era su oficina- Espero que traten bien a los nuevos miembros si los hubiera...-Dijo entrando a su oficina.

-Viejo loco... -Dijo Ryuuzaki retirandose por el pasillo.

Cuando Ryoma salio del entrenamiento encontro a Ryoga sentado en el parque otra ves, al verle le saludo animicamente- Que tal chibisuke... como estuvo el entrenamiento, te castigaron?

-50 laps... -Dijo y Ryoga dejo salir un silvido.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a casa... mañana...te.. tienes clases...

Ryoma observo a su hermano pararse, si tuviese algo de esmero con la gente tal ves hubiese notado que se hallaba algo nervioso, pero paso de ello y se encaminaron juntos a su casa.

Rinko y Nanjiro ya se encontraban esperando al par en la puerta- Te dije que estaba con Ryoma.. el chico no es tonto... no se iria solo sin conocer la ciudad...-Decia Nanjiro cuando ambos estuvieron a la vista y tan cerca como para que ambos lo escuchasen.

-Los dos.. entren la cena esta lista... -Dijo la mujer algo molesta algo alegre, era la primera ves en años que los tres se sentaban a cenar juntos (El almuerzo habia estado lleno de discusiones entre Ryoma y Ryoga) Ahora por fin los podia ver juntos sin discutir, no habia duda que habia puesto especial empeño en cocinar, ya que ninguno de los tres parecia interesado en levantar la cabeza del plato.

-Mañana...-Mascullo Nanjiro- Quiero que tengamos un partigo Ryoga, y comprobar que tal bueno te has vuelto...

-No es bueno... -Intervino Ryoma- .. yo le gane...

-Oh.. vamos... chi... es decir.. Ryoma... los recuerdos, la situacion... me deje llevar por la melancolia, seguro que te derroto como cuando eras un niñato que no sabia darle a la bola...

Ryoma se sonrojo y se poso de pie-Pues si quieres ahora mismo...

-No,no... nego Ryoga con la mano desganado- Ya te lo dije ¿Acaso todo en tu mundo gira alrededor del Tennis? -Suspiro-...Por cierto... se que acabo de llegar y eso.. pero a partir de mañana no me veran mucho en las mañanas...

Tanto Rinko como Nanjiro estuvieron por atragantarse con lo que habia en sus gargantas-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno.. es que...

-Ya se... -Nanjiro se puso de pie emocionado-¿Estas saliendo con una linda chica verdad?

-No.. nada de eso...

Ryoma rio levemente no se imaginaba a Ryoga con una chica, era como imaginarse Sengoku con una sola chica- ¿No sera que tienes un trabajo?

Las miradas cayeron en Ryoma, cuando Ryoga estaba por responder, tanto Rinko como Nanjiro empezaron a darle de palmadas felicitandole-Asi se hace muy bien, acabas de llegar y quieres ayudar muy bien.. muy bien...

Entre todo lo que pasaba en la mesa, Ryoma prefirio terminar su comida en cuanto pudo y se retiro sigilosamente a su habitacion, sabia que hubiese podido afrecerse para lavar los platos, pero por que hacerlo si Ryoga estaba alli, pensandolo un poco, no era tan malo que estuviese en la casa, asi sus obligaciones bajarian a la mitad.

Ya que no tenia tarea y se hallaba cansado por el entrenamiento, se aseo lo mas rapido que pudo para descanzar en su cama y no tardo en quedarse dormido al instante.

Dia Siguiente

6 .am...

Ryoma se movio levemente en la cama, no tenia ganas de levantarse pero debia de ponerse en marcha, sabia que si no se levantaba su padre no alimentaria a Karupin, ademas que tenia que ir a la escuela y eso incluia el tener que asearse como de costumbre.

Levemente abrio los ojos, y vio la cara de su hermano tan cerca que no pudo evitar dar un grito que inundo la casa.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ryoga dio un brinco de la cama, al igual que su hermano- ¿Que te pasa Chibisuke? -No sonaba como el de siempre, animado y con ganas de molestar, parecia mas que incomodo, sin contar con que estaba mas dormido que despierto.

-¿Como que que me pasa? ¿Estas loco o que?

-¿Que? -No entendia, aun estaba dormido

-Es mi habitacion... es mi cama...

-Ahhh... No seas tonto Ryoma... no te haria nada eres mi hermano menor... -Dijo volviendose a meter a la cama.

"No te haria nada" Repitio Ryoma en su cabeza y palideciendo de golpe- No puede ser... Ryoga.. tu... tu...

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y Rinko entro con un par de esponja en las manos- Valla parece que esto no sera necesario...-Dijo sonriendo -...Ryoma tienes que ir a la escuela... Ryoga,, llegaras tarde a tu primer dia... -Eso a Ryoma le sono a lo que diria una madre en su primer dia de escuela y claro Ryoga no ayudaba en creer otra cosa.

-No mami.. un ratito mas...

DEspues de que su madre se puso a batallar con Ryoga para sacarlo de la cama, prefirio apresurarse en alimentar a Karupin y desayunar, ya estaba por salir cuando Nanjiro le tomo por el brazo

-Hey Shonen... no hay algo que debes de hacer?

-Yada...

Nanjiro lo miro molesto- El dia de ayer tu hermano lavo el servicio dos veces, no crees que deberias hacerlo antes de irte a clases?

-Yada... -Repitio cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Que pensaban que por que Ryoga estuviese alli las cosas iban a cambiar, olvidenlo estan hablando de Ryoma, no tenia por que comportarse diferente por que su hermano estuviese en casa.

-Que tal Echizen...

-Que tal Momo-sempai- Dijo molesto, con lo que Momo detuvo su bicicleta de golpe.

-Eh? Pasa algo...

-No.. no es nada...-Preferia mantener en secreto el hecho que su fastidioso hermano estaba de regreso-Solo un mal despertar...

-Uy.. eso te puede arruinar el dia por completo.. yo en cambio desperte para comer una enorme hamburguesa.. que tal...

-Mejor que el mio...

-Yaoh! Good moorning nya!

-Kikumaru -sempai.. -Dijeron los dos.

-Que tal, parece que llegan temprano para el entrenamiento matutino, verdad?

Ambos rieron-ASi es...-Dijo Momo- No deseo que TEzuka me castigue de nuevo...

-Ni que lo digas -Finalizo Ryoma.

-Por cierto... ¿Que tal el examen?

Eiji palidecio de golpe- El examen esta cerca, los simulacros son cada ves peores.. nya.. creo que me volvere loco... todos en casa esperan que saque un buen promedio.. pero .. es tan estresante, nya...

-Valla se ve que los trae estresados... agradezco estar en segundo año...

-Ni tanto Momo... El proximo año estaras en tercero y alli veras lo que es...-Esta ves fue Momo el que palidecio.

Los tres hablaban acerca de los examenes de diferentes cursos, y que tan mal les podia haber ido, asi caminaban hasta el lugar del entrenamiento. Kaidoh e Inui ya se hallaban alli, pero no estaban entrenando...

-Valla parece que Inui te esta dando clases extras MAbushi...

Tanto Kaidoh como Inui levantaron las miradas, el ultimo se acomodo las gafas- DE hecho es Kaidoh el que me esta enseñando Momoshiro... deberias saber que es muy bueno en Letras e historia... me sorprende... ese tipo de informacion no podia encontrarla en la cancha...

-Inui-sempai.. concentrese...

-Es verdad...-Susurro regresando a su cuaderno y la explicasion que recibia por parte de Kaoru.

-Hoi.. no es mala idea... buscar ayuda para estudiar nya...

-Kikumaru-sempai eres malo en algun curso? -Pregunto Momo

Eiji arrugo el entrecejo-Se los vengo diciendo en todo el camino... soy muy malo en Idiomas, el Ingles y el español me va muy mal...

-Echizen es todo un genio en el ingles, verdad?

Ryoma se bajo la gorra y afirmo con la cabeza- En serio O-chibi?

-Thats because I was living in U.S.A...

-No me hables en ingles O-chibi no se nada...

La sesion de entrenamiento no duro mucho, ya que los de tercero tenian otro simulacro a primera hora.

-... No era muy complidado...

-Verdad que no TEzuka... -Syusuke acaba de explicarle una serie de operaciones al capitan, a la ves que este le explicaba unas otras, el ambiente en el aula era tenso la mayoria repasaba antes del entraban y salian, hasta que toco el timbre y todas la aulas de tercero se llenaron.

Cada alumno tomaba asiento donde podia, TEzuka dejo salir un suspiro si pudoera acabar ese examen como un partido de TEnnis, no seria tan complicado, en esos dias parecia que habia mas gente en el salon casi no notaba asientos vacios en el salon.

LAs hojas empezaron a ser repartidas y los lapices empezaron a correr tambien, sudor y lagrimas, desesperacion y frustracion... tanto podia original una prueba... de la cual dependia su apellido a nivel nacional.

-Dejen los lapices... -Dijo la voz del tutor y casi de inmediato empezo a recoger los examenes-Caballero... No creo haberle visto antes...

LA mayoria de alumnos volteo a verle, Oishi se puso de pie al reconocerle- Señor se trata de Okinawa, falta mucho por eso pasa desapersivido...

-Ya veo... -Dijo el sensei observandole, justo cuando un rostro conocido para el capitan y el subcapitan se asomaba por la puerta- Fuji... -Nombro el profesor- ...¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Bueno... esto... -Se notaba nervioso no solo en sus palabras sino en como venia- Si es posible... podria Tezuka salir .. un momento...

El maestro observo al nombrado y le asintio con la cabeza con lo cual el chico se puso de pie y salio fuera del aula- ¿Que ocurre Syusuke?

-Bueno... no se si sea un problema realmente...-Tezuka le miro muy serio como de costumbre- Mejor... sigueme y lo veras por ti...

-Se lo dijiste Syusuke, nya... -Eiji acaba de salir del aula y trepado a los hombros de Syusuke.

-Aun estaba en eso Eiji...

-Se podria saber ¿De que estan hablando ustedes dos?-Tezuka parecia estar perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba despues del examen.

-No te molestes Tezuka...nya-Eiji se bajo de los hombros de Fuji observando con algo de reproche y posando sus brazos tras la cabeza- Nosotros solo queriamos que vieses algo interesante nada mas...

-...Algo interesante -Repitio Tezuka

-Que tal el Examen Tezuka Buchou...

Tezuka volteo al oir la voz, y no hizo mas que quedar observandole.


	4. Chapter 4

Verdad.. o Fantasia

-Es increible que puedas devolver con esa facilidad todos los golpes que se te mandan Echizen...

-Mada mada dane... Momo-sempai...

-Oe... -Ryoma ya salia de la cancha con la raqueta al hombro-Al menos ten algo de respeto con tu senpai no?

-Yada... -Dijo petulante el menor de los titulares.

-"Yada... yada" es todo lo que dices cuando no quieres hacer algo verdad?- Ryoma volteo, no podia creer que esa voz le hablase en ese lugar- Hyoi.. -SAludo con una mano.

-Tu.. tu.. que haces aqui...

Momo tambien le miraba extrañado- Tu eres....

Tezuka, Fuji y Kikumaru habian entrado a la cancha ya con sus uniformes del equipo y sonriendo en complisidad, al menos los dos ultimos- Echizen Ryoga... espero no me hallan olvidado...

-¿Como hacerlo? -Dijo Momo- Casi morimos por ...

-Ya es suficiente... -Tezuka se notaba de mal humor- Echizen esta aqui por ordenes del director... y de Ryuuzaki-sensei...- Ryoma se habia sentado en una banquilla cercana lo que sea que hubiese hecho su hermano para estar alli no podia hacer que se sintiese mas avergonzado.. auque tratandose de su hermano siempre habia una manera posible- Por ello es que el estara con nosotros por este tiempo...

Ryoma levanto la vista la mayoria observaba a Ryoga pero este parecia algo apenado- ¿Que fue lo que paso? -Pregunto al mas cercano en este caso Kikumaru.

-Nyah? Tu hermano no te lo habia dicho O-chibi? ...Parece ser que en America no pudo dar el examen especial y no le dejan entrar a la universidad sin tenerlo... por eso estara con nosotros por un tiempo como alumno... y ello lo acredita para ser miembro del club de Tennis.. hoi.. temporalmente al menos...

Ryoma dejo salir un suspiro- ¿Que te parece Chibisuke?

-Una pesadilla... -Dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

-Bien equipo... los titulares a correr.... los novatos a recoger pelotas -Dijo Tezuka, este de inmediato observo a Ryoga quien se alistaba para recoger pelotas, y no era el unico en observarle- ¿Vas a recoger pelotas?

-Pues dijiste que los titulares corrian y los que no recogian no es asi?, segun tengo entendido para poder entrar al ranking de titulares debo derrotar a 3 miembros del club, y aun no he hecho nada de eso...

-Te dejare retar a los tres que desees Echizen...-Dijo Tezuka con lo que varios de los presentes se quedaron frios.

-Pero Tezuka...-Oishi se habia acercado y miraba de Tezuka a Ryoga- Pero...

-Tanto sensei como el director me dijeron... que Echizen seria el nuevo miembro del equipo, titular, ademas que seria nuestro entrenador.. parece que tienen mucha fe en ti... al menos el director...

Los titulares miraban a Ryoga, este nego con la cabeza- Aunque suene raro... no me gustan las cosas faciles, ya he vivido lo que es tener partidos arreglados y si estare en este equipo sera con mis meritos...

-Ganalos... -Dijo TEzuka mas frio que nunca.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, luego recorrio el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los no titulares, la paseo un par de veces y se regreso donde Tezuka- Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji... Kunimitsu TEzuka.... esos tres..

Murmullos se oyeron entre los titulares y demas miembros del club, Tezuka avanzo- Que asi sea... Kikumaru... vas primero...

-Eh? -El neko estaba tan sorprendido como el resto del equipo, pero ante la mirada fiera de Tezuka empezo a calentar.

Oishi fue el que haria de Arbitro- One set match... Kikumaru Vs Echizen... Empieza el partido... -Dijo levantando la mano, al tiempo que Ryoga y Eiji se daban la mano en el medio de la cancha.

-Y bien... que eliges? -Pregunto Ryoga.

-Liso... -Dijo Eiji, y al instante Ryoga le dio vuelta a la raqueta- PArece que ...

- Service Play... -Dijo Oishi desde la banquilla- ...Kikumaru...

Eiji puso cara de pocos amigos, preferia ser receptor ya que le permitia jugar al menos mas cerca de la malla y hacer sus tipos de jugadas preferidas, las acrobaticas.

-Alli va... Hoi... -Dijo dandole a la pelota con fuerza, la pelota recorrio la cancha de Eiji y paso sin problemas a la cancha de Ryoga, este espero a que tomara altura despues el rebote y le conecto con suavidad- Una dejada... -Corrio con facilidad aumentando la velocidad para contestarle, directo al fondo en la esquina izquierda.

-15- 0 -Dijo Oishi

-Valla... -Ryoga dejo salir un silvido- Me has cogido...

Eiji ya se dirigia a sacar de nuevo- No me agrada mucho jugar solo... pero aun se analizar las jugadas nyah....

Ryoga sonrio, valla que ese chico era diferente a los demas, le habia elegido sin querer ya que no queria jugar con Ryoma, pero hacerle un punto de arranque, los demas deberian estar pensando en que esto debia ser una perdida de tiempo. Vio a Kikumaru sacar y se adelanto para contestar con velosidad a la esquina contraria de donde habia sacado el neko.

-Hoi... -Kikumaru habia aumentado la velocidad y llegado sin problemas a contestar la pelota, lo cual dejaba algo confundido a Echizen, los titulares y demas miembros del club no dejaban de ver la pelota.

Ya en el campo del mayor, este alzo la raqueta y rapidamente le dio con el reves invertido. La pelota paso a toda velocidad al lado de Eiji y giro al filo de la linea, luego dio dos rebotes pequeños dentro de la cancha y rodo hasta la red de Kikumaru quien habia volteado a ver la bola.

-¿Que... que fue eso,nyah?

-15... all... -Dejo salir Oishi que al igual que todos observaban la pelota.

Ryoma se puso de pie de su banquillo de golpe le habia cogido interes el juego

-¿Que fue eso?- Eiji tomo la pelota en su mano derecha luego observo a Ryoga,este estaba con la raqueta en el hombro observando a Ryoma "Asi que tratas de sorprender a O-chibi..." Camino hasta la linea de saque "Pues me parece bien... pero deberias recordar que primero... estas jugando conmigo..."

Oishi ya habia dado la venia para que Kikumaru sacase, sin embargo Ryoga parecia mas concentrado en ver la cara de asombro de Ryoma " Que tal... Chibi-suke- Sonrio mirandole, era notorio que Ryoma sabia que aquello era un mensaje para el- ...Cuando volvamos a jugar... veras lo que te tengo prepa..."- Yey...Por poco!!!

Si era cierto ello, por poco y la pelota le habia dado en la cara, solo habia atinado a poner la raqueta delante de ella.

-Jeje nyah... -Eiji le señalaba con la raqueta, habia dado unos pasos desde la linea de saque para tomar esa pose amenasante- Para que te des cuanta con quien estas jugando nyah...

Ryoga sonrio y se dio media vuelta- No... date cuenta con quien juegas tu...

Un leve sonido hizo voltear a Eiji, la pelota acababa de caer justo detras suyo, dentro de la cancha- ¿Como fue que?

Tezuka miraba a Ryoga, Fuji a su lado sonreia como de costumbre- Valla chico, eh Tezuka?

-15-30 -Se oyo la voz de Oishi

El capitan cruzo los brazos-Tambien lo tenia calculado... el rebote en el lugar exacto de la raqueta... supongo que es el original Samurai Jr...

-Te equivocas Buchou...-Intervino Ryoga aun de espaldas pero moviendo un dedo en alto de lado a lado denotando negacion- Yo no soy Samurai Jr... - Volteo con una expresion retante- Soy el ninja Echizen...-PLOF- La pelota le cayo en la cara de lleno..- ITAI! ITAI!ITAI!

-30 All, dejo salir Oishi con una pequeña risa.

-Je... estate atento ninja...-Sonrio Eiji, no habia sido su intencion, pero todos sabian lo mucho que el neko gusta de ser el centro de atencion en un partido, y que alguien mas le este robando ese puesto... no podia permitirlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el resto del partido, se torno serio, Kikumaru decidio subir a la red arriezgandose para poder jugar sus acrobacias, y Ryoga pues respondia con agilidad los intentos del Neko.

-El siguiente que haga el punto... -Dijo Tezuka, cuando el partido parecia haberse alargado en un Deuce interminable. Ambos Tennistas suspiraron, tenian que acatar las ordenes del capitan.

-Ultimo saque entonces... -Dijo Kikumaru tomando aire- Kikumaru... -La pelota en el aire- BAZOOKA...!! -Dijo conectando con tal fuerza que nunca era apreciable en el aire.

Ryoga tuvo que usar ambas manos para devolver levemente la pelota al otro lado, pero Eiji ya estaba alli- Que?

-Sannen munnen...mataraishu... -Dijo el acrobatico lanzando la bola a un sitio que el msimo Atobe Keigo hubiese invocado con Koori no Sekai "No hay forma que..."

Eiji al igual que el resto observaron como Echizen giraba de lado, al mas similar estilo del mismo Kikumaru-¿Como es que dices? Bad Luck... Best time the next week...

No pudo evitarlo queria lanzar otra pelota en la cara de ese sujeto, Pero Tezuka ya se hallaba camino a la red- Supongo que felicidades Echizen vas uno...

-Y valla que fue divertido, aunque eso no quita lo dificil... Kikumaru-kun eres muy bueno ademas de impredecible... Estoy seguro que tienes muchos trucos que no me has mostrado verdad?

-Pues hoi hoi... -Se salio de la cancha con la raqueta entre sus brazos tras la cabeza.

-Valla... no le gusta perder...-Sonrio Ryoga, Fuji y Oishi le habian dado altura a Tezuka- Bueno con quien sigo?

-Puedes dejar mi partido para mañana... -Sonrio Fuji, Tezuka lo miro de reojo.

-Lo mismo para mi... a menos que quieras retar a cualquier otro...-Completo Tezuka sin mostrar ni emocion ni fastidio.

-Para nada...-Respondio Ryoga saliendo de la cancha y dirigendose a guardar su raqueta.

Sadaharu estaba enfrente de Fuji y los demas-Parece que ese tiro les ha dejado nerviosos...

-Inui... me haces el favor...-Pido Oishi, el de las gafas asintio.

-Rotacion invertida... -Dijo serio- Creo que tiene una precision como tu Moon voley, y un estilo similar al de Fuji...

-TITULARES... A CORRER...-Dijo energico el capitan- Kikumaru, tu puedes descanzar, acompaña a Ryoga a las duchas..

-Hoi.. Hoi... Sigueme ...-Dijo caminando mientras Ryoga se colocaba el maletin al hombro.


	5. Chapter 5

Secretos

Eiji caminaba en cabeza hacia los camerinos, estaba algo molesto Echizen le habia hecho el ultimo punto con

su mismo estilo de juego, abrio la puerta y paso directo a las banquillas, Ryoga entro detras de el y cerro

la puerta.

-Asi que estos son los vestidores...-Kikumaru no respondio habia iniciado a quitarse el uniforme, el polo ya

estaba tirado sobre la banquilla y ahora buscaba en su maletin la toalla- Las duchas? -Pregunto el mayor.

-Por la puerta... -Dijo sin mirarle.

Echizen dejo salir un suspiro, luego con sus cosas al hombro se dirigio a la puerta, antes de girar el

perillo algo cayo en su cabeza- ...eres muy bueno verdad?- El mayor observo en el suelo la prenda que

Kikumaru habia lanzado, su polo del equipo- Llegar directo y hasta te iban a poner como entrenador del

equipo...nyah

-Tranquilisate amigo...-Bajo la mirada, recogio el polo blanco con azul- Sabes por que me gusta este

uniforme... mas bien.. sabes por que me gustan los uniformes?-Kikumaru no contesto- En el equipo que tenia

con Sakurafubuki, pues todos usabamos nuestras cosas propias, es lo que nunca me gusto del "equipo", el que

cada equipo tenga su uniforme y cada miembro tambien.. es por que se los han ganado...

Eiji desvio la mirada, habia llevado su enojo por nada a una tonteria- Lo lamento... es que yo...-No estaba

, Ryoga ya no estaba delante de si, por el contrario aparecio detras de el, y Eiji comenzo a reir- ja ja ja

ja ...Basta...Nyah ja ja ja ...

Las cosquillas para el neko parecian haber deshecho cualquier mal humor. En nada se hallan camino a las

duchas, Kikumaru se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y entro raudamente a la ducha solo con una toalla

en la cintura- Te ducharas en la privada... -Señalo una ducha que era mas parecida a una cabina telefonica-

O en la concurrida?

Ryoga sonrio- Si no te molesta... Creo que en esa privada me sentiria como sardina...

Se deshizo de su polo y dejo las calcetas dentro de los zapatos, Eiji le quedo mirando con algo de

curiosidad, por lo general todos usaban las duchas comunes por lo que habia podido obserbar la anatomia de

cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Sabia que Inui era los que se llevaban el premio a los mejores fisicos,

Fuji y Ryoma eran los que parecian no preocuparse por su poca formida contar a Tezuka quien era

el que por lo general usaba la ducha privada, los demas se hallaban en un promedio. El pelirrojo dejo salir

un silvido, era notorio que el hermano de Ryoma le llevaba no solo los años en ventaja, sino que el fisico

desarrollado del joven Echizen parecia mucho mas lejano que por la edad.

-¿Que bañas en vapor? -Pregunto Echizen notando que Kikumaru no habia abierto el agua.

-Iah... ya habro la ducha...

El agua empezo a correr, y ambos jovenes entraron sin sus toallas, Ryoga parecia divertido, era como si Eiji

evitara el agua, le daba la impresion de un gato. Ryoga le llevaba bastante altura al neko y fisico ni que

decir, para Eiji Ryoga podia pasar facilmente como modelo si lo quisiese,musculatura marcada sin exagerarla

un bronceado perfecto y una cara bastante agradable... pero por lo que le pelirrojo notaba era del tipo de

personas que les gustaba divertirse y del tipo engreido o creido, ese tipo de comportamientos se lo dejaria

a Sengoku de la Yamabuki

-Kikumaru... -El neko le miro, el chico estaba debajo de la ducha, el agua caia por sus cabellos hacia la

parte de atras por su cabeza inclinada- Ten cuidado... el jabon... esta cerca de tus pies...

Los ojos de Eiji se posaron con rapidez en el objeto y le recogio al instante- Mengo.. mengo..

Splash- Eiji sobo su cabeza, habia golpeado levemente la mayolica de la ducha- Hey no me empujes... -LEvanto

la cabeza, Ryoga estaba en el suelo, si lo habia empujado no habia sido queriendo- E... Echizen...

Echizen..nyah... -Lo volteo y saco de agua, estaba inconciente, Que hacer... se preguntaba el pelirrojo

nervioso, el no habia hecho nada, pero aun asi habia estado solo con Ryoga en aquel sitio, pensando en eso

sintio que el chico se movio levemente- Nyah.. estas bien? Llamare a Tezuka y a los demas.. -Dijo dandose

media vuelta para salir, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca derecha por Ryoga.

-No... no digas nada estoy bien.. -Pero el tono de voz no ayudaba a creer eso, los ojos de ambos se

encontraron, mientras Ryoga solto levemente a Eiji- Re... regrese no solo por que no di ese examen, de

quererlo lo hubiese dado en America... Estoy aqui por que mi situacion de salud no es nada buena...

-Pero a que te refieres... nyah, Por lo que todos sabemos estas en perfectas condiciones... ese partido...

nunca habia visto movimientos mas certeros... estoy seguro que los puntos de Tie break... me los

regalabas... o...

-No es tan facil de notar verdad?-Sonrio, Kikumaru le alcanzo una toalla- Tengo las defenzas muy extrañas,

puedo estar en el mejor de mis estados... pero al siguiente, solo caigo... -El tono con el que lo dijo sono

mas que preocupante.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?-Pregunto Eiji apoyando una mano en el hombro de Echizen.

Este nego con la cabeza y suspiro-Ellos ya lo sabian, desde niño siempre fui asi, pero... cuando estaba en

algo que me gustaba como el Tennis parecia que esto pasaba... aun asi...Kikumaru- El neko se vio tomado por

las manos manos de Echizen- Nos acabamos de reencontrar y creo que no nos conocemos mucho...pero.. por

favor.. no se lo digas a nadie... por favor...

-Pero... Echizen...-Se lo estaba pensando.

-Te lo pido... -Se habia puesto de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. Eiji retrocedio.

-No... no es necesario que hagas eso... Vamos... -Se acerco y le hizo levantarse- Recuerda que eres mi

senpai despues de todo... Vale... supongo que tienes tus razones no dire nada... nyah...

-Te lo agradezco... Kikumaru... En serio que si...

-Pero... por que no...

-..Se los digo? -Completo Ryoga y hecho la cabeza para atras mirando el techo- Ya han hecho mucho por mi...

yo quiero salir de esta con mis meritos... Y con mi esfuerzo, no perdere ante mi propio cuerpo...

Eiji desdoblo una sonrisa, esa era una razon muy buena para el- Eres diferente a Ryoma en parte...-Ryoga le

miro- Y de personalidad opuesta... Pero me caes muy bien... senpai.

-No me llames senpai...si quieres llamame por mi nombre... Ryoga- Finalizo recobrando su tono alegre y

pasando un brazo por los hombros de Eiji.

-Esta bien... Entonces... puedes llamarme Eiji... nyah...

-Muy bien... Entonces ya esta... -Eiji trago grueso, se habia volteado y ahora era lo que en america ellos

conocian como un abrazo- Somos amigos...

-Si... amigos...-Respondio Eiji en un susurro, pegado al pecho desnudo de Ryoga, tenia un calor especial,

algunas veces habia pasado eso con Oishi cuando estaban peleados siempre se reconciliaban en las duchas de

esa manera... pero no tenia duda era diferente- Yo... -Dijo cortadamente, Ryoga le separo suavemente.

-Tu...

-Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda nyah... Lo prometo...

Ryoga solo afirmo con la cabeza, ya podia oir a los demas titulares acercarse, Kikumaru tambien habia optado

por cambiarse, el chico le caia bien era como Ryoma en cierto modo los dos le recordaban a gatos. Pero al

menos ahora se sentia algo tranquilo, sabia que tenia en quien apoyarse, algo que no habai tenia tal ves

nunca antes.

Despues de que los demas miembros del equipo entrasen y se armara un gran desvarajuste, ya que mas de uno deseaba usar la ducha privada, pero como siemrpe Tezuka era quien acababa usandola.

-Nos vamos llendo... -Se despidio Ryoga junto con Eiji quienes ya salian de los camerinos.

-Esta bien que dejes a O-chibi? -Pregunto Kikumaru abrochando los ultimos botones del uniforme escolar.

-Pues el siempre ha regresado por su cuenta... no creo que deba cambiar sus costumbres por mi...

Ambos caminaron hastala salida de la escuela, era notorio que Ryoga estaba algo desorientado, por ello Kikumaru descidio acompañarle- Como veras por aca estan las canchas callejeras... a O-chibi le gusta venir a veces a jugar con Momo-chan...

-Valla aqui hay mucho para tenistas...-Sonrio observando las canchas y a los tennistas que se hallaban practicando, a su cabeza llegaban imagenes de cuando era niño y practicaba junto con Nanjiro y Ryoma.

-Ey!! -Ambos miembros de Seigaku voltaron, Eiji reconocio a la persona que les habia hablado.

-eh? Kamio de Fudomine...

-Problemas muchachos...-Se notaba nervioso, Ryoga avanzo.

-¿Pero que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por que hay problemas?

Kamio dejo salir un suspiro- Algunos chicos de mal genio han venido a las canchas y pues ya que perdieron contra el que estaba en ellas tenian que irse, pero fueron malos perdedores y pues esperaron que salga de las canchas y le atacaron, los que estaban alli se metieron pero ahora es todo un pandemonium...

Kikumaru y Ryoga se miraron- ¿Donde es? -Pregunto el ultimo

-Eh? Piensan ir?- Pero no fue necesario que contestaran ya que el ruido de la pelea les habia indicado el lugar y ambos ya corrian hacia el sitio.

En serio que era un mar de muchachos dando golpes y patadas a todos, pero era notorio contra quienes iban unos chicos de casacas color naranja que aunque eran pocos se llevaban a la mayoria al suelo. Ryoga noto que uno de ellos se habia levantado del cuello a un chico bastante pequeño y no dudo en lanzarse sobre el sujeto y darle un golpe que lo hizo salir volando, Eiji hizo lo mismo con otro que estaba cerca de el, en unos 5 minutos ya habian alejado a la mayoria de los de casaca naranja solo quedaban unos 5 que rodeaban a un sujeto de uniforme blanco- Vamos Eiji... hay que ayudarle... -Kikumaru le tomo por el hombro.

-Estoy seguro que el puede con ellos Ryoga...-A Echizen no le parecia justo eso de dejar a uno contra tantos, pero cuando estuvo por replicar, los que habian quedado salieron corriendo del sitio.

-Valla pedazo de basuras...

Ryoga observo al sujeto lo reconocio al instante y al parecer el tambien- Echigoya... ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

-Echi..zen... -Dijo Ryoga corrigiendo, Eiji observo a ambos.

-Hoi? Se conocian ya?

Akutsu desvio la mirada hacia Eiji- Nunca olvido contra los que pierdo...

Ryoga movio ambas manos negando- Ia... creo que me has confundido.. desde ese dia... -La mirada de Akutsu cayo de nuevo en Ryoga- veras.. yo... no soy Ryoma... soy su hermano Ryoga... lo siento por la confusion...

-El hermano de Echizen...-Se dio media vuelta- No me interesa la gente que no tiene mi nivel...

-eh?

-Dejalo Ryoga... el es asi.. es mas creo que esta de buen humor...-Ryoga se volteo riendo- Es en serio... Jin Akutsu... antes era miembro del equipo de Tennis de Yamabuki... pero ahora no creo que este en ninguno...

-Entonces fue el quien gano al otro equipo... -Dejo salir Ryoga intrigado.

-No... -Era Kamio de nuevo- Quien le gano a todos los demas era otra persona, ahora le estan atendiendo por alla... -Señalo hacia las canchas- Akutsu solo pasaba por aca... fue coincidencia, y por cierto...- Miro a Ryoga- Antes pense que eras...

-Ryoma verdad? -Kamio afirmo, y este estiro la mano- Echizen Ryoga... Todo un placer.

-Akira... Kamio- Contesto el otro aceptando el saludo- No sabia que el novato tenia un hermano, en que escuela juegas?

-Por ahora en Seigaku, nyah... -Intervino Eiji-Vamos a ver al super tennista?- Ryoga afirmo y los tres se dirigeron al lugar.

-Estoy bien... dejenme.. no pasa nada... -Se oia la voz de quien estaba en el centro de la gente notablemente molesto y abriendose paso.

-Eh? Pero si es Atobe de Hyotei...- Dijo Kikumaru al notar al capitan de Hyotei.

-Valla... parece que Seigaku nunca se pierde de ningun evento... -Su voz sonaba como siempre engreido y atorrante, pero no se veia como de costumbre, era notorio que habia recibido unos buenos golpes en la cara y hasta se podia decir que habia acabado en el suelo por como se hallaba el uniforme- ¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto al notar las miradas de ambos sobre el.

-Parece que no te fue nada bien... a veces ganando pierdes bastante verdad?

Atobe observo a Ryoga de pies a cabeza, si no fuera tan observador lo hubiera pasado desapersivido, recordaba al chico de la motoneta el dia que habia ido a ayudar a Seigaku de la estafa de Sakurafubuki-tu.. estabas en el barco de Sakurafubuki...

Ryoga pestañeo un par de veces- Asi es... ¿Como lo sabes?

Una pequeña risa salio de Keigo- Solo llamame observador... Ahora tengo que irme... -Se abrio paso y se fue.

-Eiji...

-Nyah?

-No nos ibamos a mi casa?-Pregunto Ryoga

-Es cierto... pero...- El pelirrojo miraba las canchas- La verdad que estar aqui, no te dan ganas de usarlas nyah?

_ja ja ja... Acabamos de venir del Seigaku... -Eiji bajo levemnte la cabeza, pero sintio la calida mano de Ryoga en su menton, levanto la vista y le observo, los ojos azules de Eiji se clavaron en los de Ryoga, este le sonrio picaro- Pero no me importa un partido mas... Eiji...

Kikumaru afirmo y fue a por la raqueta ya que Ryoga hacia lo mismo, sonrio, no sabia por que pero estaba feliz solo por que su amigo habia aceptado.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermano...

-Tadaima!!

Rinko asomo su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina- Ryoma...Okaidi... eh? Y tu hermano?-Ryoma observo a su

madre, sabia ella lo de la escuela, aunque no se llevara de maravilla con su hermano no queria meter la pata

en algo como ello- Pense que te iria a buscar a la escuela...

-Ah... bueno, es que se encontro con mis sempai... debe estar jugando por alli con alguno de ellos...

-Seria bueno que le busques recuerda.. tu hermano no conoce mucho la ciudad...

Ryoma hizo un gesto de notable desagrado, bajo el maletin deportivo y se dio media vuelta para salir de la

casa. No le parecia justo, ahora tenia que estar de niñero de su hermano, aun asi en su caminata habia

recordado lo que Ryoga habia dicho en la mañana "No te haria nada eres mi hermano" se dijo en su cabeza

Ryoma, seguro su hermano habia querido darle un susto y valla que lo haia logrado, pero claro que no le iba

a dar la satisfaccion de saberlo.

Ya habia avanzado bastante cuando se paro en seco, adonde podria estar su hermano. Por lo que recordaba

habia salido primero con Kikumaru-sempai, entonces era probable que el supiese donde estaba, metio al amno

en su chaqueta y saco su movil, tenia un pequño Karupin colgando, listo su agenda telefonica y marco el

celular de Kikumaru.

Un sonido que reconocio como "Flowers de Aozu" sono en las cercanias, por lo que recordaba Ryoma era el

mismo polifonico que Eiji usaba para él en su movil... Sin colgar el telefono se dirigio hacia el lugar del

sonido, se asomo por unos arbustos, como no lo habia pensado antes, las canchas callejeras, el maletin de

Kikumaru estaba cerca de las gradas junto con la de Ryoga y ambos estaban muy centrados en el partido que

llevaban a cabo.

Debia admirlo, su hermano hacia que cualquier partido se viera hermoso, pero con Kikumaru, parecia verse

fuera de las expectativas de cualquiera, Ambos jugaban acrobaticos.

-Es... increible... -Eiji estaba agitado- ...Como aprendiste a jugar acrobaticos...

-La verdad... es que he practicado todos los estilos... solo que los uso en diferentes partidos...-Se apoyo

en la raqueta- Valla parece que tienes mas resistencia que yo...

Eiji se acerco y brinco la net- Es por que yo soy mas liviano... tu eres mas alto y de mayor musculatura,

por eso te agitas mas al hacer estas cosas...-Sonrio- Pero valla que eres bueno...

-eh... gracias...

-Kikumaru-sempai... -Ambos mayores posaron su vista en Ryoma, este les sonreia picaro- Gracias por cuidar de

mi hermano...

Ambos se miraron- ¿Cuidar?... Oe.. chibisuke... Estabamos jugando no me cuidaba...

-¿Que haces por aca O-chibi?

Ryoma les miro a ambos, y a la ves ambos se observaron- A que tu tambien le dices "Chibi"...

-Hoi, hoi... es muy divertido... decirle O-chibi

-GENIAL... -Corto Ryoma, sabia que si dejaba que ambos se pusiesen a hablar nunca regresaria a

su casa a comer- Ahora.. pòdemos ir a casa?

-Esta bien no estes de mal humor... -Tomo sus cosas y guardo al raqueta- Nos vemos mañana Eiji...

-Hoi... Cuidense los dos...nyah -Se despidio con una mano.

Ambos Echizen se encaminaron hacia su domilicio- Ryoma... -Dijo de pronto el mayor, el nomrado se detuvo

levemente- ...Lo de la escuela... podria ser un...secreto...

-Ya lo es... -Continuo caminando, Ryoga dejo salir un respiro- No seria divertido si ellos lo saben... -Finalizo, y en nada Ryoga le dio el alcance y caminaron lentamente hacia su casa.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, Ryoma entro primero, y Ryoga cerro la puerta, enseguida Najiro salio a

darles alcance- Bien shonen tachi...¿Que tal les fue?

-Mada mada dane... -Dijo Ryoma subiendo las escalera, queria deshacerse del uniforme.

-Y tu.. Ryoga...

Este sonrio- Mada mada dase... -Dijo tocando el hombro de su padre para pasar a la cocina.

-No saben decir otra cosa o que?

-Lo siento... es que he tenido un dia duro...

-El primer dia de trabajo siempre es duro... -Al oir ello Ryoga trago grueso, lo habia olvidado se suponia

que trabajaria.

-Pues si... pero seguro mañana sera mejor...

-Asi se dice... Es verdad.. Ryoga ya eres mayor de edad... que te parece si te invito algo especial...

-Ni se te ocurra Nanjiro... -Rinko salia de la cocina con una olla caliente , Ryoga se acerco y la tomo de

las asas- Gracias hijo... Y tu... no malogres al muchacho...

"¿mas? " Dijo Ryoga en su cabeza y dejando la olla en la mesa sobre un agarrador de madera. Ryoma bajo de

inmediato y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, Rinko sirvio y Nanjiro repartio.

-Por cierto Ryoga... -Dijo el padre cuando ya empezaba a comer- ¿De que se trata tu trabajo?

Los dos menores se observaron- Ja ja ja.. pues... Soy... -Sonrio relajandose- Preparador fisico...-Ryoma

estuvo por atragantarse, lo mismo Nanjiro- Si... no te sorprendas, es mas le pedi a Ryoma que no diga nada..

pero es en su escuela...

-En Seishun Gakuen?-Rinko tambien parecia interesada

-Pues si, que tiene de raro? Con la experiencia que gane en U.S.A pues es facil que me acepten...¿verdad

Ryoma?

-Yis...

-Es genial entonces se veran seguido en la escuela...

-Asi parece... -Confirmo Ryoma y estiro el plato pidiendo mas arroz- Onegai...

Despues de comer a mala gana Ryoma tuvo que lavar los platos ya que Nanjiro insistio en que Ryoga y el

debian de tener una conversacion de Hombre a hombre, y se llevo al mayor fuera de la vista de Rinko y Ryoma.

-Y bien muchacho.. ¿Que tienes que decir?

-¿Gracias por la comida?

-No... -Nanjiro se agacho y jalo una caja que de hallaba bajo varias pilas de cosas, cuando la hubo sacado

tomo una lata del pack, y se la lanzo a Ryoga- Animo ya tienes edad para tomarlas verdad?

-Bueno si pero...

-Vamos Shonen.. hasta el fondo... -Dijo chocando su lata con la de el y empezando el a beber.

Ryoga detestaba las bebidas, a veces bebia vino pero muy poco detestaba el licor, no recordaba cual habia

sido la ultima ves que habia bebido cerveza, y esa era una de las razones por la cual la detestaba, pero

esta ves haria una excepcion, bebio ligeramente, para su sorpresa su padre ya sacaba otras dos-Aun.. aun no

termino... -Dijo algo nervioso, con lo que Nanjiro se sento tomando.

-Y que tal la vida por alla?

-Tranquila una ves te acostumbras...

-Las clases?

-Very easy...

-Las chicas?

-De todo tipo...-La mirada de Nanjiro caia de Ryoga a su lata, por cual este debia de beber- Alla... tengo

un club de fans...

-¿Por el tennis?- Pregunto Nanjiro tomando otro sorbo de su segunda lata.

-No...-Nego Ryoga- ..Solo por ser Ryoga...

La platica con su padre duro bastante, unas 4 horas, en las cuales de a pocos el desagrado por la cerveza

desaparecio y no supo exactamente cuando fue que su padre acabo dormido , pero lo cubrio y se dirigio

cruzando a sancadas la sala, estaba mareado y no podia dejar de reir por tonterias, aun asi asegurandose de

la baranda subio hasta la habitacion que compartia con Ryoma.

-Ey...chibisuke... Aun despierto?

Ryoma le vio de reojo- Acabando tareas y estudiando... lo mismo deberiass hacer tu... recuerda que estas en

la escuela...

-Lo se... lo se...hip... pero ... es que me siento feliz Chibisuke...

-Bajame.. te digo que me bajes Ryoga!!- Lo habia cargado y ahora los dos daban vueltas en la habitacion.

-Estoy contento Chibisuke... hacia tiempo que no estaba con personas que estimara como tu y papa y mama...-

Ambos cayeron a la cama, Ryoga aun tenia sujeto a Ryoma.

-Sueltame...-Ya estaba bastante incomodo- Has bebido con papa verdad?

-Solo... un poquito... Ryoma... nada mas...

El menor dejo salir un suspiro estaba de mas tratar de ganarle a Ryoga, era mucho mas fuerte que el, al

menos ya tenia un punto de chantaje para usar en su contra... el que se enborrachaba y daba tales

expectaculos. La presion del abrazo bajaba, por lo que Ryoma penso en salir a fuga en la primera

oportunidad... pero ni bien la tuvo, se quedo de hielo.

Las manos de su hermano le habian tomado del rostro, y sus labios estaban pegados, no podia moverse por la impresion, Ryoga por su lado saboreaba los labios de su hermano menor, tenian un ligero sabor a uva, lo cual lo hacia mas delicioso. En un intento por recuperar la accion de sus movimientos Ryoma giro hacia la parte vacia de la cama, lo que no espero fue que Ryoga se coloca exactamente sobre el.

-Eh? Ryoma-kun... estas creciendo verdad?

Ryoma se sonrojo al notar la mirada lujuriosa de Ryoga sobre el- Dejame... -Le dijo tratando de sacarlo de encima, pero Ryoga lo tomo con una mano por las dos muñecas y con la otra subio levemente su sudadera.

Sentia que la temperatura de su cuerpo subia, queria golpear a Ryoga pero a su vez tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaba, era en parte agradable sentir a su hermano juguetear con su torax... podia renunciar levemente a su orgullo por saber que mas seguia. Ya lo habia decidido... cuando Ryoga se detuvo.

Ryoma se sento levemente, su hermano estaba dormido a su lado, fruncio el ceño enojado, auque sin explicarse asi mismo el por que, lanzo una almohada sobre Ryoga y se paro para pagar la luz- Baka Ryoga... Baka...-Dijo antes de apagar las luces. Mañana seria un nuevo dia.


End file.
